


Wet (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drunkyi soberzhengxi sleepingguanshan sneakytian dream kissing teasingyi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi dreams of his best friend...
Relationships: Zhengyi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wet (One day one shot)

One Day  
Jian Yi was drunk dancing on a table, and Zhan Zheng Xi who only had three glasses wasn't intoxicated as the blond. 

He Tian was grinning at him. "I think you better take him home." 

He told the quiet brunette who sighed but nodded. Zhan Xi got up and grabbed the blond by the arm, yanking him hard enough to cause Jian Yi to fall into his arms.

The blond laughed. "Xixi! You caught me! My hero!" 

He clearly was out of it and Zhan Xi adjusted the blond in his arms. "We're heading out. You guys gonna be okay?" He asked He Tian.  
The raven grinned slyly and glanced at a passed out Mo Guanshan next to him. "Oh I have plans for this one. And we'll be just fine..." 

Zhan Xi didn't want to know the details, fished out money and put it on the table. Jian Yi was mumbling nonsense in his arms. And hiccuping.

-What am I going to do with you?-

"Super strong my Xixi. My hero!" Jian Yi sang as he felt Zhan Xi's muscles, much to the brunette's aggravation. 

"Don't make me drop you!" 

He hissed as the blond started licking his ear.  
"Why so mean to me Xixi? Gonna carry me all way home? So strong..." Zhan Xi grunted when Jian Yi licked the inside of his ear. He was surprised by the bold action. His heart was racing the more Jian Yi touched him.

-This guy! Damn tease!-

"Take me home Xixi!" Jian Yi whined and laid his head on his shoulder, much to Zhan Zheng Xi's disappointment and relief. He ignored the looks he received from people on the street as he carried the blond towards his apartment.  
"Want you when I wake up." 

Jian Yi mumbled and Zhan Xi heard as Jian Yi's mouth was once again on his ear. Breath hot and caused shivers to race down his body.

-If he keeps this up, we'll never make it to the apartment.-

"Xixi wait!" Jian Yi hiccups and wriggles. "Do you want me to drop you!" Zhan Xi snapped as Jian Yi struggled more. "Gonna puke!" The blond yelled and Zhan Zheng Xi quickly helped him. The blond threw up in some bushes.

The brunette rubbed his back soothingly and then let him sit on the grass. He glanced around and spotted a shop. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." The blond just plopped down as Zhan Xi left him.

When Zhan Zheng Xi returned. He helped Jian Yi drink the water he bought. The blond smiled up at him with drowsy eyes, hiccuping before burping. Zhan Xi shakes his head at his hopelessness. 

-This is the fool I'm in love with.-

He helped Jian Yi up and let the blond lean on him as they continued their way to the apartment.

Once there, not without struggle of course, Zhan Xi let Jian Yi lay on the coach. He went back and locked the door.  
When he turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks as Jian Yi was staring at him with hooded eyes. It caused goosebumps to break out on his skin. 

And when the blond slid his hand under his shirt, letting it ride up, exposing pale flawless skin, Zhan Zheng Xi's heart started racing and his breath hitched.

"Why so far Xixi? Don't you want me?" The brunette swallowed at the blond's teasing tone of voice.

He walked over to Jian Yi, admiring his wanton form for a second before bending down. Their faces were inches apart.  
The heat was incredible, the want demanding as they kissed a second later. One of them groan, and neither could tell who as they desperately tried to blend into the other.

Zhan Xi broke the kiss and placed kisses on Jian Yi's slender neck as he held the blond tightly, his hard body meshing against Jian Yi's soft, soft body. It was super soft. 

"Aaah Xixi... Want to know a secret?" 

The blond asked him and he nodded, eyes closed as he nipped on Jian Yi's neck. "Xixi.. This is a wet dream."

It felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him and Zhan Zheng Xi's eyes snapped open. In his arms was not Jian Yi but his pillow. 

Which he threw against the wall with a scream. Just to grab it again and put on his lap when his sister called out, 

"Big brother?"


End file.
